Witchcrossed
by Demon Barber
Summary: Three months after the Big Battle was fought, something happens in the lives of Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Billie that affects them in different ways. This fanfic narrates the event told from the four different points of view.
1. Beyond a Call

**WITCHCROSSED**

1.01: BEYOND A CALL

_**Note:**__ This is the first of the three episodes that talk about Phoebe Halliwell's eye account of the occurred event._

It's now been three months since Phoebe Halliwell and her sisters fought the Great Battle against the Jenkins sisters. Even though the days of congratulations and parties lasted long enough and were highly enjoyed by everyone, each of the Halliwell siblings, and even Billie, returned to their normal lives afterwards. It do was a great triumph, but one that couldn't last forever. Since then not much demon activity had been going on. Well, it was rather obvious. Not many demons would've wanted to battle the Charmed Ones after they defeated the Ultimate Power. Leo even managed to at least temporarily recover the power over Magic School.

But no demon activity also meant not much sister activity either. Each one had gone different paths and she only saw them a couple of times a week, maybe even less. Piper had stayed at the Manor with Leo and her two children while Paige moved in with Henry to his apartment. About her, well, she was nearly married now (her wedding didn't had an official date yet, there were still plenty of things to do, but she anticipated the ceremony to be due in a couple of months) and was living with his fiancée Coop in her condo. She felt happy for them, though. Now everyone was having the normal life they always hoped for, each one with their respective men; one of them even with two kids.

It was a Saturday morning. It was one of the few days Phoebe decided not to go to work and spend the day at home. Maybe she would even stop by at the Manor later on. It was around nine o'clock, when her future husband woke her up by laying a trace with the breakfast in the bed.

"Hey, good morning" said Coop in a surprised, yet sweet tone. "You're finally up. I was afraid you were going to miss breakfast."

Phoebe yawned and then added "You mean you didn't make that breakfast for me?"

"Well, it depends. I did now." And with a smile she pushed the tray over to Phoebe.

"Hummm…your cuteness saves you."

"Then I must consider myself a lucky cupid."

"You better… Are you going to be at home today?" asked Phoebe as she bit a piece of her toast.

"I think so. Maybe I'll get a call around noon, but besides that I'm thinking yes. Why? What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could stop by at the Manor and have lunch with my sisters. I haven't seen them since Tuesday." She said as she drank from her glass of milk.

"Are you sure you guys didn't already agreed in meeting each other?" Coop said as he stole a piece of strawberry from his fiancée's cereal.

"Yeah, I told you I haven't seen them or talk to them since Tuesday. Why?"

"Well, there were a couple of missed calls in your cell phones while I was taking a shower." And with this he stole a second strawberry, this time the biggest one.

"Coop you got to stop doing that!" she said with a giggle "Did you check them?"

"Yes, that's why I tell you. One was from Paige's cell phone and the second one was from the Manor."

"Well that's weird. It was like what…eight o' clock in the morning? It's the first time I've heard Paige is up before ten."

"Do you think it's an emergency, then?" her husband asked.

"What kind of emergency could it be?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a demonic attack…"

"Coop, I think it's more probable Piper rolled down the stairs. The whole Underworld is in panic now. And I don't know why they shouldn't be. After everything we went through to get rid of the damn Ultimate Power…"

"Well, look at the humble witch talking…" Coop mentioned with a tone of mocking in his voice.

"Of course I'm not going to be humble, Coop. You know how hard it was to get everything finally over with. We even destroyed a family, for God's sake."

"Oh, yeah. How's Billie, talking about that?"

"She's better. Still very sad, I suppose. I talked to her about a week ago and she sounded a lot better. She even said she was ready to give Christy a proper funeral." She roughly stopped when she said this, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, no, no, no!" She abruptly jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the calendar attached to the door of the bathroom.

"Please, Coop, please tell me today is not the seventh. Please tell me today is not July the seventh."

Coop made an uncomfortable silence that clearly told Phoebe that sunny Saturday morning was in fact July the seventh. It was not a good sign. Definitely not a good sign. Phoebe had forgotten something evidently important.

"No! No, no, no. This can't be happening, Coop. This can't be happening." She nervously murmured as she walked from one corner of the room to another looking for the nearest clothes to put on.

"What's the matter?" Coop said now a little worried. Suddenly he remembered something mentioned to him a couple of days ago. "Phoebe, don't tell me today it was supposed to…"

"No, Coop. It wasn't. Leo's audience with the Elders is in two Mondays." Phoebe said now looking for a pair of jeans and a blouse in her closet.

"Then why are you so hurried?"

"Because when Billie said she was ready to give Christy a proper funeral now, she meant a proper funeral on July the 8th! …"

"Phoebe, July the 8th is tomorrow…" Coop said trying to calm the walking wreck of nerves that was walking through the room.

"I know tomorrow is the eight, Coop! What I mean is that Billie was supposed to arrive today!"

"Was supposed?" Coop asked, obviously not understanding one thing that Phoebe was saying.

"Well, I was never told otherwise. And since Piper has I don't know what thing at the club and Paige was going with Leo to arrange some things at Magic School, I was supposed to pick her up at the airport…" and with this, she forced some boots on her feet and quickly tied her hair into a ponytail.

"I can't believe I forgot. I was told about it weeks ago…Piper is going to kill me." She disconnected her cell phone from the power line, put it in her purse and walked out of the bedroom. This actually surprised her. She never realized how well and quickly she acted under pressure.

"At what time does her flight land?" Coop asked, almost yelled, to Phoebe, who was now in the middle of the living room.

"A quarter before eight... I can't understand why she would want to arrive so early…" Phoebe murmured angrily more to herself than to the cupid that was chasing her around the house.

"Want a ride?"

"Oh, what's twenty more minutes?!" she said as she closed the door of the condo, leaving Coop a little bit confused, but with a wide smile on his face. He turned around and reentered the bedroom to finish the breakfast he himself had started.

***

As Phoebe got up in the car and she turned it on, she took out her cell phone and started dialing the Manor, but it kept sending her to the message machine. She tried twice and both times the same thing happened.

"Please be home, Piper. Please be home." She thought as she quickly drove through the streets of the city heading to the airport.

Then she tried contacting Paige in her cell phone, but no one answered. It was rather obvious, when she thought about it. Very rarely the signal could reach Magic School, supposing Paige was still there.

She was hoping maybe Billie had called some of her sisters when she realized Phoebe was not waiting for her and one of them could've gotten there on time. But in the meanwhile she still had to go there and verify it herself.

Just when she was looking for Paige's number to call her one more time, and this time leave a message, her cell started ringing and after checking it was Piper's cell phone, she answered and prayed that Billie was with her and both of them would have some mercy.

"Hello?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Phoebe? Finally you answered me, I was worried…" For Phoebe's surprise, Piper didn't sound angry at all, but more in a hurry and kind of relieved.

"Okay, Piper. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot to pick Billie at the airport. Is she with you or…?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe…Billie is with me. She is fine. But you have to immediately come to the Manor…"

"Is there something wrong, Piper? You sound worried."

"There's no time for explanations right now. Please get to the Manor as soon as possible. And have you seen Paige?

"No, no. I haven't. Piper, what's wrong?" she asked now with fright and concern in her voice. Then she heard Piper mumbling something to someone out there after a loud crashing sound.

"Piper? What was that? Is everything okay?" Phoebe said as she slowed down the vehicle since she wasn't heading to the airport anymore, but to a completely different point in the city.

"Phoebe, please…Billie, get down for God's sake! ...Hurry!" she yelled before the call was cut off.

Phoebe was now worried. From what she had just heard, Paige was apparently missing and something was going on at the Manor; certainly something not good. Maybe a demon was attacking. She knew that that was highly improbable (that would be practically suicide), yet not impossible. But when she thought about it, they do were living with low defenses the last couple of weeks and maybe a little with too much confidence; a clever demon with enough power that was found not too affected by the recent battle, could find this a perfect opportunity to attack the sisters.

But whatever it was, she knew she had to head to the Manor and quickly. So she abruptly turned around in a corner started to speed up.

In that exact same moment, a woman came running out of nowhere and placed herself in front of Phoebe's car. She tried to break as fast as she could, but of course it wasn't soon enough.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe kept saying as she got out of the car and leaned down to help down the hurt woman that was under her car. When she looked at her closely, it looked strangely familiar to her. She couldn't remember from where, and that wasn't really important right now. She had to help her. People were now gathering around the tragic scene.

THE END


	2. We're Going Down

**WITCHCROSSED**

1.02: We're Going Down

_**Note:**__ This is the second episode of Phoebe Halliwell's eye account._

"Someone call 911! Quick!" Phoebe yelled as she tried to keep breathing the girl she just ran over.

Now a huge crowd was formed around and it just kept getting more confuse as people murmured, gave fright gasps and asked all sorts of questions.

"Please call 911! Anyone, quickly. It's not going to be much time before she passes out… "Phoebe said as she looked down at the hurt face of the woman. She still felt she knew her from somewhere, but she just couldn't remember it. It really wasn't important at that moment, but maybe it could help at some point afterwards.

Just when she was about to gave up on other people calling an ambulance and was going for her cell phone to the car; a short man approached her and said "I already called the hospital. They said there's a bottling in the shortest way here and if they take alternate routes, it's going to take like fifteen minutes…"

"Fifteen minutes?! I don't think that's going to be enough. We need to get this woman to a hospital right now!" Phoebe said now desperately. There's been quite a while since she lost an innocent in demonic hands, so she couldn't (just _couldn't_) lose an innocent like this. It just wasn't fair. Apparently the universe didn't have enough by giving her to save people from magical issues, but she also had to save them from normal issues. Only that she wasn't saving them right now.

The man took a long breath that kind of seemed to Phoebe it meant compassion and understanding to both her and the woman, so he said "I'm a doctor. I know some ways that may keep her conscious for a couple of more minutes."

"Really? Oh, my God, thank you so much! But still, we have to get her to a hospital."

"I have a friend who has a clinic probably around ten minutes from here. I think that could be enough time."

"God, sure, sure. Thanks so much." Phoebe said with a long sigh of relief, yet still worried if the ten minutes that was going to take her get to the clinic were going to be enough to save the woman's life.

"Now, help me take her to the car. I'll be in the back seat with her and I'll guide you." The man said as he and Phoebe lifted the woman from the pavement and into Phoebe's back seat. The crowd was beginning now to disperse and only few people were left.

Phoebe went back to the driver's seat as the man went to the back. They both closed the door and Phoebe started to drive.

"To where am I going?" she asked still nervously, because from what she looked from the mirror, the woman was now unconscious and barely breathing.

"Straight. Straight ahead….oh! Turn left here…" the man guided her. And in that moment, a part of her was still listening to him, but the other and stronger part realized that she already was in a hurry before she ran over the woman. She remembered Piper yelling worriedly at the phone, and that something had happened at the Manor, very probably something demonic, and Paige, who was apparently missing. But what could she do? She couldn't just leave the woman lying of the street. 'I guess my sisters will have to wait a little while 'she thought. All of this rushed to her memory so fastly and overwhelming, she almost missed the tiny-weenie alley the man told her to go to.

This made her realize she had no idea where they were, and when she gave a look around, she saw they were on an alley, yeah, but in a dead-end one.

"Hummm…I'm sorry. But I think you told me that last one wrong. I don't think this is the right way." Phoebe said sarcastically, yet with some trembling in her voice.

"Oh, no. We are exactly in the right place." Phoebe noticed something strange in the man's voice. There was a tone of mocking and perversity there, something clearly not usual for this kind of situation. Then, as she turned her head and moved her eyes towards one of the side mirrors, she spotted two pair of demonic eyes gazing at her. That made her give a gasp filled with fright and as she fully turned she came face to face with a fully recovered woman and with the man, both of them smiling perversely at her with their eyes turned completely back. The woman still seemed strangely familiar to her (even now that it was clear she was a demon), but she now was sorry that she never made attempts to know more about this mysterious man. He was just there, when he was needed the most, and she accepted his help, just like that; not that she had another option in the moment.

She really never saw this one coming. It was actually very clever for a couple of demons pretending to be innocents. It was that, or very stupid of her to believe such an old trick. It was comprehensible, though; who could believe these total strangers (or at least one of them) were really two demons, and even more now, that there hadn't been an attack for over than two months.

Anyways, this wasn't important right now. She was trapped b y two demons. Or at least she thought she was. She could have easily escaped from the car, call Leo, or even say a simple spell to cast out a curtain of smoke, or make it rain inside the car to distract the demons. But no. She was too overwhelmed from the surprise. She really could have done something, but she _didn't_ do anything. The next thing she knew was that the male demon grabbed her by the shoulder and murmured: "Sorry, sugar, we're going down."

Then the three of them shimmered away.

***

Phoebe looked around and recognized the place they were as an Underworld Cave. The demon released her and she fell on her back. Even now, she didn't say a word.

"Aren't you gonna say _something_, witch?" the female demon said to her, surprisingly with some actual interest in her voice.

"Who are you?" was the only words that came out from Phoebe's mouth. She was more aware right now, and was beginning to get mad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We've been really rude to you. My name is Veila. And he is…"

"My name is of no importance right now, Veila." The male demon interrupted her, and before he could continue, a sudden memory hit Phoebe's head.

"Wait a minute! I now know where I know you from. You were that woman who came to work that other day claiming there was a delivery for me!" Phoebe remembered now very clearly that day. The woman had looked suspicious for her that day, but she had just let it go. She now realized she shouldn't have.

"Oh, yeah. That time. But think harder, witch, and I think you may find a lot more…"

More? There was more about her that Phoebe didn't know about it?

"Let me give you a clue. The bank, the restaurant, the movies…" Veila laughed as she said this and Phoebe remembered. She _was_ in all of those places. She had been there. That's why it was so very familiar to her. A simple delivery girl wouldn't have made much big of a deal. A delivery girl wasn't worth remembering. But a delivery girl who looked exactly like a girl in the bank, a restaurant, and at the movies. That was the kind of girl it was worth it. Or at least subconsciously.

"You've been…following me?" Phoebe asked. She was now in her feet and had acquired a more defying position.

"Oh, yes. For several weeks."

"Why would you do such thing? Haven't you heard what happened a couple of months ago? You're practically committing suicide."

"If our plans were to destroy the mighty Charmed Ones, we would. But that's not what we're after…"

"I think you've said too much now, Veila. Now shut your mouth off!" the male demon shouted. Veila seemed intimidated by him, and gave a few steps back.

Apparently, these demons didn't want anything to do with the Charmed Ones. They were just being a slight bump on the road. That was yet another surprise. She'd had it with surprises for today. She really didn't want to hear anything more. She just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Coop! Leo!" she started to scream. "Coop!"

"Don't lose your voice, darling. They ain't gonna find you. This place is magically protected."

"Magically protected? Since when is the Underworld is magically protected?" Phoebe said, a little concerned now that a part of her hopes was gone.

"Dig a little deeper. We're not in the Underworld. It's amazing how you people don't recognize even your own domains. Come on, Veila. Let's get the hell out of here." The demon said, and she opened a big metallic door in the end of the room Phoebe hadn't noticed and left.

This was the first hint that told Phoebe she wasn't in the Underworld. Caves didn't have doors. She looked around and realized she was in what looked like an old dungeon. It was dark, and moist, as if no one had been there for at least a couple of years. She started to walk around the room, yelling at Leo and at Coop, but with no answer. Then as she reached one of the corners of the room, she grabbed for what looked a very old book that was lying in the floor. And as she browsed through it, and read it was about unicorns and old Greek good magic, she then knew she was at Magic School. At Magic School's dungeons. That was the only place she knew that was magically protected and that had such a dark side.

A reddish glow coming out of the edges of the door brought her out of her inner thoughts. She recognized that glow as the one a demon makes when it has just being vanquished. Well, that and the scream that came afterwards revealed her the situation.

"Phoebe? Phoebe is that you?" she then heard some whispers coming out from the other side of the door. She recognized Paige's voice immediately.

Phoebe ran towards the door. "Paige? Paige?!" she tried to opened the door but it was useless. It was completely sealed.

"Yes, Phoebe. What happened? Why are you trapped?"

"I don't know. A couple of demons set me up and got me trapped in here. Maybe you saw them get outside of here."

"Oh, yeah. One of them sadly passed away." That explained the glow and scream.

"Paige, what is going on?" Phoebe asked, desperately trying to get out.

"It's a long story." Apparently Paige was also trying to open the door. "Look, Phoebe. This is useless. It's not going to open. I know the design of these doors."

"Then we _are_ in Magic School, aren't we?" Phoebe asked, but already knowing the answer. She knew that Paige that gone on tour with Leo ever since they both took over the place.

"Yes, yes, we are. Look, I'm going to get some help. Don't move; I'll be right back."

"Like I could..."

"Phoebe, there's not much time left. We have to stop these demons to accomplish their plans. I'll explain later."

"But, Paige…" but then she sensed the blue orbing color from the other side of the door and knew that Paige had gone.

Phoebe leaned against the door and gave a long sigh. Control had obviously slipped from their hands, but there was nothing left to do for her but to wait.

THE END


	3. Bring Her to Life

**WITCHCROSSED**

1.03: Bring Her to Life

_**Note:**__ This Phoebe Halliwell's third and final episode of her point of view of the story._

A few hours now had passed since Paige left Phoebe alone at Magic School dungeons, and she was beginning to lose hopes now. Of course she had been trying to get out all that time she had been alone, but nothing seemed to work. She was now sorry that Magic School had taken so many precautions in order to keep the demons trapped there. Demons would be definitely trapped there, but also was she. She was also sorry she had the passive powers. Maybe she could have blasted the door out, moved it with some telekinesis or orbed out. In any case, she wasn't sure that would have worked either. The place was really and heavily protected.

She was also worried the demons that took her there might come back. She knew one of them had been vanquished by Paige, but what about the other one? She was sure those two weren't the only ones behind all of this, and her sister just confirmed it to her. 'We have to stop these demons from accomplishing their plans' Paige had said. Phoebe wished she could have stayed just a little longer and explained everything to her.

Just when there were not more magical resources to use, and Phoebe was starting to decide maybe it was better to just sat there and wait, the door of the dungeon started to move, and Phoebe's heart started to pound faster. Maybe it was Paige, but there was the possibility it could be one of the demons. Maybe they found out Paige had gone for help and they went back to put her somewhere else. When the door opened completely, she found out it was neither of them. It was Leo.

"Leo! Thank God you're here!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran towards her brother-in-law and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Phoebe. How're you?" Leo asked her.

"I'm good, thanks. But why did it take you that long to get here? I was beginning to think something happened to you guys."

"Well, actually something _did_ happen…"

"What?! Something happened?! Are they okay?!" Phoebe abruptly interrupted Leo.

"Phoebe, Phoebe. Everyone is okay. However the situation is not. Let's go; there's a lot to talk about with your sisters."

"Leo, I'm not getting anything. Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Not here, Phoebe. It's not safe. Come on, let's get to the Manor."

And with no other word, Leo dragged Phoebe out of the dungeon and orbed out, because, as Phoebe had predicted, the room was totally magic-proof.

***

Phoebe and Leo orbed in the middle of the attic, where, as Phoebe looked around, there was Paige browsing rapidly through the Book of Shadows, Billie mixing some potions in a table at the corner, for some reason looking sort of embarrassed or sorry, and Piper with an injured arm sitting on a couch, apparently not in a very good mood.

"Piper, what happened? Are you okay?" Leo said as he walked to Piper to check on his bandaged arm.

"Well, what happens is that Miss Billie here let him go!"

"I said I'm sorry, Piper. He tricked me. Besides, it's not that it wasn't worth it. He did give us some information didn't he? He revealed his plans to us." Billie said still looking sorry but with firmness and frustration in her voice.

"No, he didn't, Billie. Another demon revealed their plans to us. Not this one. This one could've told us much more." Paige exclaimed, also with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah, but at least you girls know when and how they're going to do it" Leo said, trying to mediate all of the tension that was going on in the room.

"We know that, only that they have everything to do it, and we have nothing to stop it."

"I'm with Paige. Maybe if he had stayed a little longer, he could have given us a hint of how to stop their evil plans." Piper, in some way growled, giving Billie a fierce look that Phoebe new reflected all the hate towards her that hasn't been yet expressed.

Phoebe didn't understand a thing of what had been going on. She couldn't get what the conversations where about; who was the guy that apparently Billie set free, who had evil plans and what they were, why was Piper injured. She was totally in blank. She just knew she had been kidnapped that morning by some demons that took her to Magic School.

"Hummm…I'm sorry to break the circle of life, girls, but could someone please explain to me what the hell is happening here?! I'm starting to freak out…" Phoebe said.

"God, Phoebe, right. I'm so sorry. You still have no idea." Piper said and as she tried to stand up but her injured arm wouldn't let her, Paige closed the Book of Shadows and approached her.

"I'll explain, Piper. Don't worry. …" then she turned to Phoebe "Look honey, we just found out some…demons, we think, are planning to bring back someone."

"Bring back? I don't get it."

"You know, like we have dealt with it so many times. Barbas, the original Source…"

"You mean someone's trying to revive a demon?"

"Uhhh…sort of"

"Sort of? But….Oh, Paige. Can you please set everything straight and just say it?"

And Paige did. And Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. At first she thought the plan was impossible, it just couldn't be made. How could it be? But then as Paige explained to her how the demons were planning to do it, she realized it was all very simple. Basic withcraft. How could simple witchcraft reach so high levels?

"Are you serious, Paige? Oh, my God!"

"Now you get the seriousness of the situation?" Piper asked in a yet sarcastic way.

"And you let him go, Billie? You, above everyone in the room?" Phoebe asked Billie, now understanding everyone else's rage.

"Phoebe, you also have to understand the difficultness that this is for me, above everyone in the room." Billie answered, and she was right.

"Well, then when they're planning on doing it? They still have to get some parts of the corpse, don't they? Maybe we can get ahead of them in this…"

"It wouldn't be any use, Phoebe. They don't need a corpse." Leo said.

"They raised her for over fifteen years. I think they have the odds on their side." Piper growled.

"Well, then we _have_ to do something. We can't let them accomplish this. Not after everything we've been through."

"I know that, Phoebe. I know. But there's practically nothing we can do until tomorrow." Paige murmured as she went back to the Book of Shadows, now carrying a small notebook to take notes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, when did you think they were going to do it? They may not need a corpse but they need some spiritual energy…" Paige said as she wrote down some things.

"Spiritual energy only a tomb can give you." And with this Piper's statement, Phoebe understood they really couldn't do anything until tomorrow, even if they wanted. They didn't know where the demons where hiding, or how to get to them. They didn't even know what kind of demons they were. The only thing they knew was that they were going to erase everything they've done in the past year if they didn't stop them.

"Do you have the ashes with you, Billie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. I think I left them somewhere here around." Billie answered, clearly confused.

"They're over there. In the table." Piper pointed out to a little wooden box that was in a corner in the potion table.

"Mind if I use them?" Phoebe said, really not asking Billie, because she had now the box of ashes in her hands and was examining them.

"Why would you need them?" Leo asked.

"Well, we may have to wait until tomorrow, but we can try to create something that can battle fire with fire."

Phoebe stood there in the attic, putting together the strongest ingredients in order to make a particular potion she believed could be extremely useful. She had to be prepared. They all had to be. It didn't happen every day that some demons wanted to bring back to life the Ultimate Power. It didn't happen every day someone tried to revive Christy Jenkins.

THE END


End file.
